


It's Too Late

by euniche95



Series: Yachi Hitoka's Love life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: It all begin happily, graduated at the same time, chasing our dream job with each other support, and finally living together in a shared apartment because we thought we can’t live far away from each other anymore. That’s what we thought or should I say, that’s what I thought.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Yachi Hitoka's Love life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025395
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Phonecalls / Texts  
> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020
> 
> We've seen Day 1 as Kuroo's POV, now let's dive in to Yachi's POV!  
> *based on : CLC - It's Too Late*

When we started dating, I feel like I was at cloud nine. My prayers got answered by god because I know how much I love him since the first time we talked at library. It all begin happily, graduated at the same time, chasing our dream job with each other support, and finally living together in a shared apartment because we thought we can’t live far away from each other anymore. That’s what we thought or should I say, that’s what I thought.

* * *

A girl name Yachi Hitoka was a shy and awkward girl. Yes, I was never really good at interacting with other people. My only safe haven was at college library. It’s all changed when I met him, Kuroo Tetsurou. He was weirdly staring at me for a minute then went back to his notes and he did it more than once. Not only that, somehow he can match my visit schedule at the library and he always pick to sit across my seat. “Excuse me, did I owe you something? I’ve been noticing you seating here for 2 weeks now.” When he heard me asking, he was laughing. “Oh my god, I thought you won’t ever talk to me, Yachi Hitoka.” How did he know my name? “How—“ “I saw your name on your notebook. You know, I really want to talk to you since the first time I laid my eyes on you but you always seems so focused with your book and I didn’t want to interrupt. And you will ask why. I didn’t have any reason, Yachi. It’s just clicked and here I am talking to you. Sorry if you find me creepy.” I shake my head, “No, It’s okay. I’m just curious. Your name? I’m sorry I didn’t know yours.” He reached out his hand and smiling widely, “Kuroo Tetsurou, 2nd year business major.” I shake his hand, “Yachi Hitoka, 2nd year fashion design major. Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san.” “Just Kuroo please, we have the same age. I don’t like being too formal, especially with you.” That time I know my cheek was blushing real hard, this is the first time for me to make a casual conversation with a guy like this. I should’ve known, that was my first mistake, to let Kuroo Tetsurou walked into my life.

Our relationship was like fresh out from movie, everyone envy us. We landed on our dream jobs pretty easily, he got hired into a prestigious sports company and his career always rocketing in each year. Now he is a senior manager there. Meanwhile, I was starting a bit late from him. I built my boutique from the scratch, it was hard at first but all of the struggles paid off. I became one of the youngest professional fashion designer in Japan. I’ve had my fashion show for every season now. Celebrities come one by one showing their interest to wear one of my design. But, the busier we become, there were less time to spend together with him. Sure we spare some alone time to just cuddling and watch movies but we only do it once in a month or even only once in two month. He became ignorant with all my texts and calls. At the end of the day always saying that he was busy with work, didn’t have any time to check his phone at all. When he come home, he just go straight to bathroom, his reason? He said he was tired at work, want to take a shower and go to bed right away. I was the only one who excited to see him home. Sometimes, he didn’t come home too, sleeping at his office because his workload was pilling up for upcoming sports tournament. I saw how he changed a lot. I lost my position as his top priority.

“What’s with that long face again, our CEO?” Kanoka asked while bringing a cup of tea. “You know Kanoka, perhaps it’s time to end all this?” Kanoka blinked twice before answering my question, “You want to close this boutique, boss?” I laughed too hard, “No, oh my god. I’m sorry Kanoka. I mean with Tetsu. I’m tired with this relationship. See this.” I gave her my phone, showing all of my texts with Kuroo. “All this time you’ve been experiencing this, Yachi? Are you really in a relationship with him? Feels like reading one sided pining. But, I guess you still love him. That’s why you hesitate to end it?” I nodded, the room fell silent. Kanoka then open her mouth, “If you think you can still fix it, then stay. But, if it can’t be fixed anymore, then leave.” Her words ringing in my head painfully, can I really fix this relationship with Kuroo?

The reality hits me hard, my relationship with Kuroo was beyond fixing. I stayed patiently for the last 3 years. Making some spare time in my busy jobs to just text him, reminding him to eat, to take care of his body if he didn’t come home, and of course saying I miss you(s) and I love you(s) a lot. However, another text means another reply saying “ _Sorry bae, I’m busy right now_. _Talk to you later, okay?_ ” Is it that hard to just say I love you too or I miss you too, Kuroo Tetsurou?

Peak of my anger was on our 10th anniversary. He didn’t give me any updates about what is he doing, he didn’t tell me that he won’t come home on our anniversary day. I call him but the provider sent me to voicemail. I was hoping to talk heart to heart with him, talking about this relationship. I already cooked him his favorite meals, I bought a little cake because he didn’t really like sweets, I decorated our genkan with some balloons but he never come home. It was all meaningless, it truly feels like I was the only one who want this relationship to end with a marriage. My imagination was too wild, I guess. Later that night, I decided to pack all my stuff in suitcase. I decided to break up with him. I know I won’t move on easily from him, but I can’t stand another day suffering like this.

The next day, I know from his subordinate updates on social media that their works for Olympic necessity finally finished, they can come home today. “Even I need to check your subordinate just to know your condition, Tetsu? When you can just tell me yourself?” Tears leak down on my cheeks, its hurts a lot. I never thought that we will end up like this. “Yachi, should I cancel all the meetings today?” I give an X sign, “It’s not professional of me to suddenly cancel appointment. I’m fine, Kanoka. Just need to cry a bit. I’ll be okay, don’t worry. Thank you.” Tonight I will end this with him.

My works finished faster than I thought, preparation for F/W Fashion Show is almost done. “Yachi, you’ve found a place for tonight?” Kanoka asks warily, “Yeah, I’ll stay in hotel for a while. I’ll look for new place after that. Kanoka, I’m fine. Really.” I know I said that but deep down I’m not. Breaking up with Kuroo after having a relationship for 10 years is hard, if you add moment before relationship it adds up until 13 years. How can I be fine after all of that? “Okay, stay safe on your way home, boss. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Upon arriving at our apartment, my steps become heavier. I don’t want to meet him so soon, if he comes I will walk away from this apartment, leaving him alone. I open the door, his shoes is not there at genkan. He isn’t here yet. “You’re tired with all of this aren’t you Hitoka? Come to your sense, you can’t continue this kind of relationship.” Suggesting myself always works whenever I need it however this time I didn’t really feel the difference. I plop down on our couch and wait for him in silence, no mood to watch television or even turning on the lamp. I heard click sound coming from doorway. “Hitoka? What are you doing?” His steps become faster, I bet he didn’t put his shoes on shoe rack. “I’m tired, Tetsu.” There I said it, along with other reasons behind my words and my action. He begs to fix our relationship, but how can he fix it when it’s already broken? _You can’t make a crumple paper back into its original shape right? Our relationship is like that, Tetsu. Unfortunately._

Just like Lauv’s lyrics ‘who wrote the book on goodbye, there is never been a way to make this easy’. I thought I was ready, I imagine that I will feel much freer after break up with Kuroo. But, it takes a toll on my head. I can’t even make one design in a day, when usually I can make at least 2 in a day. This is worst. Kuroo keep sending me text about how sorry he was, that he still loves me, he want us to back the way it used to before and I ignore it all. “It’s too late, Tetsu. If only you know how to use your phone to communicate with me, to talk to me. If only you say you miss me and you love me before I want us to break up. You use your busy life as your reason to ignore my calls and my message too many times and it becomes too much. I’m sorry.” I put my head on desk, can’t handle all of the rage inside my chest.

6 months after our breakup, everything is going back to normal one at a time, Kuroo’s image still wandering inside my head but it’s not that hurt anymore. Funny enough, until this time he keep sending me text. Saying he wish a good day for me, he hope my works will run smoothly, and remind me to eat properly. Sometimes I got a late night drunk message from him, rambling how much he miss me, how much he want me to scold him because he drink too much. “He still sent you messages? After all you’ve been going through because of him? Hitoka, you’re not going to go back with him, aren’t you? AND THIS IS WHAT PISSED ME THE MOST! You haven’t yet told other people that you broke up with him. What happen inside your mind, Hitoka?” I put down my pencil. “Asahi senpai, you don’t need to scream like that. You’ll scare my customer downstairs. I haven’t had right time to tell public. I’ll do it alongside this new lineup. You said and I quote as the darkest lineup I ever create.” Azumane Asahi is my closest friends, he helped me a lot since the first time I build my own boutique and he was my upperclassmen back at college, same major as me. “Yeah, look at all those dark doodles beside you. You create this after breaking up with him, Hitoka. Crying while drawing, look they are still there, stains of your tears. Remember we all brought you to hospital after collapsing at your office? Kanoka called me in hurry and panic because you didn’t pick up your call since evening. Remember all those struggles Hitoka, don’t let mere emotions like this shakes everything up. He was the one who lose you. You don’t owe him anything. I’m being real here, think with your head not your heart. Let that sink in.” Sure Asahi’s words sink in my head, I know I can’t let Kuroo inside my life anymore. How many times he said he was sorry it was all nonsensical. He chooses his job over me, that’s all.

Couple months later, my team and I released our newest design lineup, I name it Twilight Melancholy. My breakup with Kuroo inspired me to make this lineup. Just like Asahi said, my darkest design ever. It’s all black with some orange accents. I scored an interview for this new release, I got interviewed by Kiyoko Shimizu, one of famous interviewer in fashion mass media. “So, congratulation for finishing this lineup, Yachi-san. You’re not kidding when releasing all of those teasers on your website, saying that we will see your dark side. It’s all black Yachi-san! So, what’s inspiring you to make them?” _This is it, now or never Hitoka._ “I recently had a break up with my boyfriend and you all know who. It’s sad that we have to end our relationship but we think that it was the best for both of us. But, thanks to him I got this new lineup beside our seasonal design.” Kiyoko looks surprised but then back to her usual self in couple seconds, “Ah, I’m sorry to hear it, Yachi-san.” Then my interview going on talking about process, how long it takes to make all of the dresses and the tux, and so on. I know Kuroo watch my interview, after they released it for public, he never text me again.

Now it’s been 3 years after I broke up with Kuroo, Its back again to my past life before I met Kuroo, my personal phone is for family and friends only. Since then, I never try to date anyone. It’s still hard for me to see somebody else. Feels like the past 13 years with him was a dream. Too good to be true. People said time heals but for me it’s not. It’s just burying all of your past memories with new memories, because my feelings for him and memories I made with him are still there buried deep down inside my heart. So, can I love someone else other than you, Kuroo?


End file.
